Search for Starfire
by stampede992001
Summary: Raven wakes up and remembers everything will she search for Starfire and if she does what will she do when she finds Starfire? First story ever please Read and Review for better or worse. Authors notes are up. Now gramatically correct.
1. Default Chapter

Search for Starfire

It was late at night Starfire and Raven laid upon the rooftop and gazed at the stars. All of the sudden Starfire rolled on top of Raven and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Raven giggled after the kiss and said "I can see somebody's horny tonight you acted like it all day long".

Starfire just kissed her again and then dived in between Raven's legs which got an excited moan from Raven. However Starfire just teased her body, which isn't such a good idea. The more she was teased the more her emotions slipped from her grasp and the more her powers became uncontrollable. She begged Starfire to finish her off but she just kept going. After one hour she finally finished it up and let Raven orgasm. As Raven screamed in pure ecstasy she heard Starfire say "Goodbye lover" and she felt the Titan Tower shake beneath her. She wakes up to see the night time sky and sighs in relief because she believes it was all a dream and turn's to take comfort in Starfire's company but screams instead because as she sees no Starfire it all comes back in a brilliant flash in her mind. The past few weeks after the crashing of the Tower. Starfire was believed dead and the others deserted Raven because they knew it was her powers that brought the Tower down. The startling change from black to white from Raven to Angel. As she remembers it all she resolves to go find Starfire and bring her back home but first she cries herself back to sleep for the evening.

In a tower by the sea Starfire hears Raven's cry of pain and tries to leave but for the collar around her neck she would. It had all happened about three months ago. After a fierce battle against Cinderblock Starfire had gone to a secluded area by the bay that she would always go to when she was tired or sad. As she laid out by the bay she heard footsteps coming, nobody had ever come to her spot before it was kind of creepy and to Starfire an invasion of privacy. As the person cleared the woods around the bay Starfire's jaw could be heard as it dropped from the looks of the beautiful young woman who had just stepped into the clearing.

The young woman came and sat by Starfire and said "Hi Star how are you"?

"Do I know you"? Said Starfire still recovering from her jaw dropping.

"No but you will know me very well very soon actually as soon as you do one thing for me". The woman said.

"What's that"? Starfire asked becoming suspicious.

"Destroy the Teen Titans for me my dear and I will grant you whatever you desire". The woman said who had known what would come next.

"Anything"? Starfire asked with a grin.

"Anything my pet". Thinking back it seemed to Starfire like she was under some kind of spell. When she accomplished her horrible task she had come to the woman and told her what she wanted for her reward. The reward she wanted was to have sex with the woman.

"Oh you mean me"? The woman said as she slowly transformed into an old hag.

"What you fooled me into thinking you were beautiful and using that as your trick to get me to destroy the Titans"?

"But how"? Starfire said as she became confused.

"I read your mind little darling that's how I knew what you desire more than anything else and I used it against you in a spell. The second you saw me you wouldn't be able to resist a word I said".

"So what is my fate now"? Starfire asked looking resigned.

"To be my errand girl and if you try to escape this will stop you". As the old woman pulled out a collar and chain Starfire tried to fly away but the old woman became the younger woman and that was that.

After it was put on Starfire asked "Hey you know I can break right out of this thing right"? She tried to fly away and got choked around the neck.

"Sorry my pet but I knew you were strong so that chain was made for you and your powers". Starfire stared into the night sky only hoping that she could find a way to get loose soon and find Raven and explain everything.

When morning came Raven woke up with a renewed sense of purpose. She would go out and find Starfire, bring her back, and have her explain everything and make the Teen Titans whole again. After a short breakfast she flew into the sky and sat for a while on the air currents trying to decide where to go. She smelled the sea in the air and smiled thinking of all the times her and Star had gone there together and decided that would be her first stop.


	2. Finding Starfire

So far we have had interesting developments and I'm having fun I hope you all are too. This is chapter two of three so were close but not quite. I guess that's all I have to say so I guess read and enjoy. Thank you and good night.

Finding Starfire

As Raven flew toward the sea coast she thought back on a particularly sunny day when the Titan gang had gone to the beach for a one day vacation since crime doesn't take a rest. Starfire was sun bathing with nothing but a skimpy blue bikini on and slowly developing a noticeable tan line. Raven had gone out deep in to the ocean where the danger was that was what she had lived for truthfully. As she swam around she suddenly felt the tide grab and start to drag her out. Even though she could have flown into the air when panic hits panic hits unfortunately for us all. With Raven's emotions in complete disarray she would never have gotten out of the ocean alive. She did the one thing she still knew that could help she screamed for help like a bloody maniac. She started flailing around which would attract all sort of creatures she wouldn't want to meet but that was not in her mind at the time. As she screamed for help she saw the miniature forms of the Titan's. Starfire looked down from where she had been looking into the sky to see what all the commotion was about. Beast Boy was transforming into a dolphin and preparing to go save Raven. When Starfire saw Raven out there in mortal danger she had flown out there so fast it would have made anybody's head spin.

As she was bringing her back to land she said "Don't you ever scare me like that again Raven I love you way too much to lose you to something like the tide".

Raven just looked a little embarrassed and said "Sorry Starfire I'll try not to do it again". Then she looked up and said "I love you too". Starfire looked a little startled when she said that but recovered before getting back to land.

When they landed Raven grabbed Starfire's face and said "This is your reward for saving me".

She kissed her in the most loving way she ever had she conveyed all her love in that single kiss and didn't care if the other's saw or not. After that the guys had kind of stepped carefully around them when they were together. Raven looked up into the sky and realized she had been looking the beach over all day and the sun was starting to set. She decided she would stop and take a quick rest. When she landed she looked out to the cape and stared at it incredulously on the cape was a tall tower that Raven could swear she hadn't seen before. She waited a little longer then decided to check the tower. As Raven arrived at the tower she heard a soft whimpering on the other side of the tower she flew around to see who it was and saw Starfire.

She flew and started hugging Starfire with every ounce of strength she had and then kissing her with everything she had tongue and all.

Then she pulls back and slaps Starfire saying "Where have you been, what have you been doing, and why oh why did you leave me"?

She started to cry and fell into Starfire's arms. "I'm so sorry Raven I never meant to I didn't have a choice in the matter truthfully". Starfire said breaking into tears also and holding Raven trying to be comforting for her.

"Its Angel now and what do you mean you had no choice in the matter". Raven said getting herself under control. Starfire looking confused about the new name told Raven the story of how she got there.

"Before you decide to go on a righteous campaign to avenge me first tell me about this new name of yours Angel and why you changed your name I love the name Raven". So Raven told Starfire the story of the others leaving her, the change, and finding Starfire.

"One question why didn't I see the tower till sundown"? Raven asked confused.

"Oh that its an optical illusion used by the old hag you have to see it at a certain angle at each time of the day to spot it".

"I guess you got lucky huh". Starfire said looking happy for what she knew was the first time in weeks.

"I guess I did didn't I well lets get you out of these chains". She started chanting the words for her power "Azarack, metreon, synthso-".

"Wait no you'll let her know you're here and you won't break it anyways she read my mind she knows all our powers". Starfire said becoming sad again.

"Is there any way to beat this thing then"? Raven said becoming irritated.

"Yes you have to kill her though". Starfire said knowing what was coming next.

"Well we'll see if we can break the chain and if not I'll kill her then". Raven said maliciously. She said the words again only to discover Starfire was right so then she waited.

"Who dares disturb my pet"? The old hag yelled coming out of the tower into thin air.

"I do and she's my lover not your pet bitch". Raven said practically chewing the words off one by one.

"Well well the lost lover returns kill her my precious". The hag says turning to Starfire and changing to the young woman.

"I would never do-" Starfire got cut off and the transformation completes itself.

"Do as I say dear and I will reward you". The hag says laughing.

"Yes mam" Starfire said turning to Raven and her hands starting to glow.

"No Star don't do it its me". Raven yells out.

Well this is second to last chapter folks I hope you enjoyed next chapter may have lemon not sure yet so tune in to find out. As always read and review for better or worse. Be fair don't hurt me but don't be kind because this is my first one if it sucks tell me so. Bye bye.


	3. The Fight For and Against Starfire

This is not the last chapter I lied sorry just discovered a new chapter in the confines of my mind. Now I must keep it there till I finish this one. This will be a interesting chapter as soon as I type it. Enjoy especially you RavenVegeta I think I got that right you have supported me all the way.

The Fight For and Against Starfire

The two girls flew circles around each other Starfire looking for an opening Raven just looking to keep her defense up and not get herself killed.

"Starfire its me Raven your friend, your comrade in arms, and your lover". Raven's voice dropping down a notch on that last part.

"Raven help me please"! Starfire screams before coming back under the hag's spell.

"No my dear you shall not break loose from me I am all powerful you shall see". Raven is constantly having to throw up a shield to block Starfire's blast of fury flying at her all the while trying to find a way to make Starfire conscious again. She looks down to the ocean and get an idea.

"Hey Star remember that time you saved me on the beach and that was the first time we declared our love in front of anybody". Starfire's face flickers with a little recognition.

"Come on Starfire surely you remember later on that night you said that was the best kiss I had ever given you and then we had sex and you said that was the best sex we had ever had". Raven says crying out.

"Ya I think I remember". Starfire's voice comes out in a slur trying to break the mind control. As they circle around Raven drops her defenses one more time to try to get through to Starfire when she does Starfire hits her with a star bolt and knocks her down to the beach. As Raven lays on the beach Starfire flies down and looks at her raising her hands to deliver a fatal punch.

Raven closes her eyes just waiting until she hears "Raven what are you doing down there here let me help you up". Starfire grabs Raven's hand and helps her up.

She sees the sear on Raven's arm from the star bolt and says "Oh man I can't believe I did that to you"!

Raven says "Its nothing I want to know what snapped you out of it"?

"Fear". Starfire says "Fear in your eyes brought back all the love I feel for you in a blinding flash". "I remembered back to that time when you were being confronted by your worst nightmare yourself". "I remember that look of fear it hurt me so much to see you in that much fear and pain".

"So that is what brought me back to you my love".

She leans forward and kisses Raven on the cheek and says "Now lets go beat the old hag and go on home".

"Best plan I've heard in weeks". Raven says smiling. The two fly up into the air and shortly discover the old hag isn't near as good a magician as she thought she was. They make quick work of her and head to wear Raven knows the boys last were.

As they fly towards the boys Starfire thinks "I wonder what Robin's going to do when he sees me"?

This is Round 3 of the story like I said I lied there is one more chapter that comes from Starfire's last thought. Hope you like it. As always thank you all my supporters and I believe there shall be two lemons in the next chapter Robin X Starfire and Raven X Starfire. I hope you enjoy. I know this one was short and I'm sorry but that is what I had it may be fixed up later on for all I know. Maybe something new.


	4. Robin's Story and Starfire's Reaction

This is the final chapter folks I've enjoyed it. For this final chapter if anybody does not like straight or lesbian lemons turn back. This final chapter will include a Robin and Starfire lemon and a Raven and Starfire lemon. Its been fun and I see a sequel in the works. So enjoy. Oh also this is about Robin's feeling in a lot of this ordeal.

Robin's Story and Starfire's Reaction

Robin and the other guys were sitting on a beach that faces what used to be Titan Tower. Robin was staring up into the blue sky thinking of Starfire and the first time they had ever met. It was over two years ago Starfire had just come to the planet Earth and was trying to learn the ways of some of the people.

When Robin found her she was in the middle of the park and she was talking to the trees. "Hey honey um you know you're talking to the trees and they're not talking back".

"So that is why they're not talking back I thought they were just bad conservationists". Starfire said turning around.

"Well honey what's your name"? Robin said taking in her beautiful body in a single glance.

"My name is not Honey it is Starfire". Starfire said looking confused.

"You're a strange one girl want to get a drink"? Robin said offering out his hand.

"Sure". Starfire said taking his hand and walking off together. Later on that night at Robin's place Starfire was trying every alcoholic beverage known to man. Later on that morning Starfire woke up with a pounding headache.

"What happened last night"? Then her mind reached through the fog of alcohol and remembered sitting on Robin's penis and riding until an orgasm rocked her entire body.

Then she saw herself on the bed asking Robin what he was about to put in her and he replied "Its just my dick baby don't worry". She even remembered the pain she felt when it penetrated her vagina. She reached under the covers and looked down they were both naked.

She jumped out of bed and screamed "What have you done to me"?

Robin rolled over and sleepily said "What's that you're talking about Star you want some more"?

"No I want to know what you did to me last night"? Starfire said becoming agitated at Robin.

"Well you had all those drinks". Robin said

"About those drinks why do I feel so bad and remember so little of last night"? Starfire says.

"That's what alcohol does girl you didn't know that"? Robin said a little astonished.

"NO I am new to your planet I know not your ways"! Starfire yelled at him.

"Well anyway then we had sex pure and simple and it was good you sure you don't want to go again"? Robin said starting to plead.

"No and I am leaving as soon as I find my clothes". She found her clothes and stormed out of the apartment.

"It was love" Robin thought drunken love but love known the less. He knew now it had been lust and it took him till she died to figure it out.

"Look I told you they would look upon their toy for the rest of their life without our help" Raven said laughing as her and Starfire flew over head.

"I am just glad that we will be one again, finally rebuild the tower, and be happy once more". Starfire said seriously.

"I wonder what's bothering her"? Raven thought. "She's been like this since we started home". As the two flew ahead Beast Boy happened to look up and spot them he said something to the others and they all started yelling and screaming for them to come down.

"Men can't wait for anything well lets go see them Star". Raven said with a foolish grin on her face.

"Okay Raven lets go see them". Starfire said subdued like. As they landed the first thing that happened before they could say anything was Robin ran up and kissed Starfire.

Starfire was in shock for about 5 seconds then pushed him away saying "Robin what are you doing I don't love you, you know that". Raven was in shock too and Robin looked like he had been hit by a boulder.

"I'm sorry Starfire I lost control I was thinking about that one time and something happened when I saw you I couldn't control myself". Robin said looking down to the ground.

Starfire took pity on him and said "Now now I'm sorry its just you know that there is nothing between us". "Yes I know for sure now thank you".

Robin said then smiled and said "Come on Titans lets rebuild the tower and have a home again".

Several weeks were spent on the tower being rebuilt but when it was done it looked even better than before. The first night after they were finished Starfire and Raven were back up on the rooftop again just like in her dream just no crumbling building this time. They laid back and enjoyed the cool night breeze that is until Raven looked over and saw Starfire's nipples poking through her shirt.

"Hey Star I have an idea lets commemorate this building by making love on it we haven't in a while you know". Raven said with a grin.

Starfire barely got out "Okay" before Raven took the initiative by taking her hand and using her thumb and forefinger and taking Starfire's nipple in her fingers and playing with it.

"You know that's my weak spot". Starfire got off in a moan.

"I know and that's why I'm doing this she lifted Starfire's shirt above her head and threw it to the wind and using her mouth instead of her hands. Actually a mouth on one and a hand on another. Raven placed her left leg in between Starfire's legs to see how wet she was. She discovered that Starfire was soaking through her panty's and shorts.

So Raven went down pulled down the shorts and panty's and stared into Starfire's vagina and said "Let me pay you back for that incredible orgasm you gave me so long ago". She ran one hand back up to Starfire's breast and played there, the other hand played in the hair around her vagina, and she kept kissing or licking right around the edges of Starfire's vagina driving her wild then backing it off.

Starfire after ten minutes of the sexual torture screamed out "Come on Raven make me have an orgasm I can't take this"! So Raven's tongue flicked in and found its way right to Starfire's clit and rolled her mouth on it and in ten seconds flat Starfire had what she said was the most explosive orgasm of her life.

As they laid down together Raven rolled over and said "Star I have a question before you fall off there".

"What is it Raven"? Starfire said rolling to look at her.

"Do you like Raven or Angel better the dark or the light"? Raven said.

"Well while the dark is attractive because of mysterious qualities I like the light better because it shows who you really are". "So stay with Angel okay". Starfire said smiling and rolling over to go to sleep.

"Okay Starfire". Raven said snuggling close to her. "I wonder what I would ever do without you Star"? Then Raven fell off to sleep herself.

Well hope you enjoyed was supposed to be short but things don't always work that way. It may not be up when you read this but check later there will be authors notes. You will learn a little bit about me as a person and you will also get a glimpse at the sequel so keep watching.


	5. Authors notes

Author's Notes

Hello folks this is the famed author of the story you just read. I guess you're wondering why I decided to write this story. Well because 1. I was bored. 2. I've always liked both of the girls and the idea of them together. 3. Last but not least I am in a romantic mood and I guess lust too considering the last chapter. You can expect things from me in the future. Sequel to this will be based on the last line of this story if you don't go back and read the last line. That is all I have to say. Stories will not be updated so fast for a while so bear with me. Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
